


Obedience

by grossferatu



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Boot Worship, Episode: s05e06 Back To Reality, Episode: s12e02 Siliconia, Incest roleplay, M/M, Old Married Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer, Roleplay, Season/Series 12, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: Rimmer needs a space to turn off his brain.Written for the Red Dwarf Remix Fest 2020.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer, Sebastian Doyle/William "Billy" Doyle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Red Dwarf Fic Remix Fest 2020





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568999) by [Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie). 



> First ever Red Dwarf fic! Joy is a really good fic, you should check it out.

Lister only ever played Sebastian Doyle for Rimmer’s sake. The man had always had a hard-on for fascists, in the way only someone raised two centuries and several planets away from the horrors of that ideology could, but more importantly, he had a hard-on for Lister in a suit, his hair unnaturally straight and his word the law.

Rimmer, as William Doyle, lay sprawled out on the floor, Lister’s polished boot on his face. They were both nearing too old for this kind of game, even with Red Dwarf’s respectable medical technology, but Rimmer had begged him. It was after their experience on the Mech ship. Lister hadn’t been able to get Rimmer’s speech in their cell out of his head, and it was clear that Rimmer hadn’t either. It had taken him weeks of talking around the issue to bring it up, but finally he had turned the lights off in their bunks and mumbled, “I don’t want to be in control.”

“Wha?” Lister asked from his bunk. He was giving Rimmer a way to back out, an off-ramp from where he was almost certain the other man was going.

Their relationship was as on-and-off again as anything else in their lives. It had been on since a year into Rimmer’s life as a hologram, off when Rimmer was gone and a resurrected one was there, without any of his memories, and on again after everything with the Joy squid. When it had been on in their younger days, they had played games.

William and Sebastian Doyle were one of those games. The half-brother part had been Lister’s idea, a roiling, well-kept fetish that Rimmer shared for downright Freudian reasons. The trappings had been Rimmer’s.

They hadn’t played _Voter Colonel_ in decades, but here they were, Billy Doyle aged and white-haired on the marble floor, moaning at his half-brother’s feet. He wasn’t thinking much of anything except he’d fucked up, and there would be consequences. In part, this was because his memories were, as they often were, a terrifying blank, but also because his brother only had to look at him and he was gone, an obeisant coward who’d do anything to see desire flash hotly in Sebastian’s eyes.

Billy still wasn’t sure whether Sebastian wanted him, or whether he just liked how his half-brother’s incestuous perversion was one more thing he could lord over him. Thirty years on and he was as much of a monster as ever, an older brother who couldn’t help but lust instead of love.

“Take off your pants,” Sebastian said, his eyes hard and unexpressive. “I can’t fuck you through them.”

They were in a part of Sebastian’s house where anyone could pass through at any time, but the Voter Colonel’s power was great, and not even the news that he was rogering his own older brother could destroy him anymore. He held all the cards, and could do whatever he liked.

“I…” Billy started, only for Sebastian to press the heel of his boot into his mouth. He complied with the order quickly, revealing how shamefully erect he was.

Lister broke character momentarily as he gave this version of Rimmer a once-over. His heart squeezed with an undefinable emotion as he realized Rimmer’d made his cock smaller than it was in reality, instead of the other way around. Shaking his head, he dropped his own trousers and straddled Billy’s hips.

Out of game, Rimmer was a hologram, with enough detailed control over his own body that he could be penetrated without much preparation. In game, Billy screamed as his brother penetrated him, more intent on punishment than on either of their pleasure, wrapping his gloved hand around his throat.

“You’ll do anything for me except clean up your act, won’t you?” he hissed, before slapping him, open palmed, on his cheek. There was a pleasant tightness in his balls, but he didn’t feel any particular urge to make things quick. “Everything I’ve done for you, and it’s all _nothing_.”

Billy moaned, too far gone to hear a word Sebastian was saying. Rimmer’s thoughts were pleasantly blank, the remnants of his mechanoid programming leaving him in a heady state of pure obedience. Lister could do anything to him and he would enjoy it.

“What was that?” Sebastian asked.

“Thank you, Seb,” Billy moaned.

Sebastian slapped him.

“I mean, thank you, sir,” Billy corrected, hastily.

Sebastian groaned, fucking into Billy with a little more urgency. “I suppose there are some uses for you,” he said, and kissed him.

Both men flinched as their AR helmets clacked together, breaking them out of the scene. Clapping hastily, Lister pulled off his helmet to find Rimmer doing the same.

He was still inside the other man, just on the floor of the AR suite. “Sorry,” he said, feeling just a little guilty for ruining the moment.

Rimmer shook his head. “I don’t mind,” he said. “Keep going.”

Back in their bunkrooms, Lister asked, “Did that help?”

Rimmer drummed his fingers against the wall. “I think so,” he said. “If I keep… if I keep the programming to when we’re playing games, then maybe—”

“I get it,” Lister said. “I’m more than willing to keep… helping.”

He could almost hear the smile in Rimmer’s voice when he said, “I’d like that.”


End file.
